


student-teacher conference

by aelisheva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Drabble, Force Telepathy (Star Wars), Gen, Luke Skywalker Is Not an Asshole, Luke Skywalker is a Sweetheart, POV Luke Skywalker, The Force, boba fett also makes a brief appearance!, student and teacher getting to know each other, takes place immediately post s2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Luke Skywalker gets to know his new pupil better.
Relationships: Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	student-teacher conference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



Now that Luke knew that Grogu was safe, he figured he should get to know the little guy. Turns out he had many friends besides the Mandalorian he'd met (Luke never did catch his name, sadly). Including someone he called the Green Man, who -- wait. When Luke was approaching the Cruiser he could've sworn he saw a familiar green, black, and red helmet moving in the other direction. Did Boba somehow _survive_ the Sarlacc Pit? _How??_

Luke sighed and shook his head. Bounty hunter or no bounty hunter, no one or nothing would stop him from protecting and training Grogu.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year, inquisitor_tohru, and i hope you enjoy this drabble!
> 
> the boba cameo at the end was inspired this galaxy-brained meme about the s2 finale: https://thecyndimistuff.tumblr.com/post/637895948735053824/i-just-had-a-realization-jkaldfjoiwejfioajefj


End file.
